Nexus
'Nexus' Nexus (born September 22nd 1992) is the leader of internet gang known as OLW (Outlaw Legacy Warheads) AKA The Outlaw Mafia and an Armenian''professional wrestler and former American Football player. He is currently signed to NWC where he performs under the ringname of Nexus. He was previously in many wikia e-feds such as WSE, OLW and EFW. '''E-Fed Career He won his first title in WSE, when he defeated Sin Cara nWo and CHICAGO BEARS for the Tag Titles in October 2011. He won his Second title in August 2013 where he defeated Kyle Smith for the WSE Hardcore Championship. He went on to win the WSE Tag Team Championships with his partner Raj Singh. He signed up to compete in EFW in May 2012 where he crowned himself European Champion when EFW was moved to wikia. Nexus then went on to feud fellow EFW member AdamEEF however the feud was cut short and both AdamEEF and Nexus went on to become the most successful tag team in EFW history, winning the EFW Tag Team Titles 3 times. Adam and Nexus then went on to become part of the stable fellow EFW member Rated Peep Superstar formed called "The Zodiacs". They were the major stable of EFW and the main protagonists of the fed. They went on to recruit member Celtic Champion a few months before Nexus killed EFW in October 2013. Throughout Nexus's EFW career, he won th EFW Hardcore Championship, EFW European Championship, EFW Tag Team Championship with AdamEEF and the EFW United States Championship. Internet Gang Culture. (2011-present) After the closure of EFW, Nexus returned his focus to WSE but was still experiencing issues with other members but him and his good and long time friend SGA formed an e-fed called OLW however it was a brief affair and OLW became an internet gang which exists to this day. The gang was originally set up to cause trouble to their enemies, however as more mature members joined, the gang because a friendship group and has 14 members as of 2014. The gang activity involves watching episodes/movies together, watching WWE live PPV's together, playing games on the xbox or playstation together, helping eachother cheat on the WS (only some members) and occassionally valdalizing various wikis and invading wiki chats. The gang usually socialize on facebook and twitter. A majority of the gangs members are WWE fans but all our other members are either sports fans or gamers. Nexus has also been known to participate in Yahoo Answers gangs on the Wrestling Section or various other sections. 'WSE (2009 - 2013) ' WWE Champion CM Punk and Nexus during a match. Nexus made his WSE debut with user WWE Champion CM Punk back in January 2009 (October 2011 in real life time) They are a Tag Tam here. life time) when WSE was under management of Goblin Blogin', thus Goblin retiring, offering the GM spot to Brogue Kick, who refused the offer, passing it down to CM Punk The last Stand, who took charge, thus changing the name to “WSE” (Wrestling Section Efederation) which currently stands today. Nexus and WWE Champion CM Punk debuted attacking the team of “Broski of the Week” and “Cenation” and beat them on RAW and then the next week on Smackdown. Goblin Bloglin scheduled Nexus and WWE Champion CM Punk in a match against “Chicago Bears” and “Sin Cara n.W.o” the following mackdown which they won, qualifying them for a Tag Team Titles match at Summerslam which they won the titles where Nexus hit Chicago Bears with a N-Code, pinning him, winning them the titles. Sin Cara nWo and Chicago Bears cashed in their rematch clause the 2nd RAW after, which Punk pinned Chicago Bears after a Codebreaker. Nexus and CM Punk held the Titles till Night of Champions, , where they were defeated by Witnesses and Hunter WS Jigsaw, where Nexus was pinned by Hunter WS Jigsaw. This loss lead to the breakup of Nexus and WWE Champion CM Punk, where Punk attacked Nexus backstage, turning Punk into a terrible heel, and because Nexus was such a bad heel before, this merely turned Nexus into a tweener, the WS fans showed no respect for Nexus, just hatred for Punk. This lead to a match at Hell in a Cell which Nexus came out victorious after knocking Punk out when he power bombed him through the cell, then at Capitol Punishment, Punk made Nexus tap out with an Anaconda Vise. ''' Singles competition, managing Christian and suspension from WSE Edit After this, Nexus was moved to Smackdown following his partnership with Christian, and Punk went on to win. Nexus (to the far left with Christian and his gang of trolls) Nexus is his manager here, the United States title from Sting nWo.Christian lead the team nWo trolls to victory against Team WS, which Nexus participated in, being eliminated by CM Punk TeamBringIt!, when it was down to Nexus, Christian and him.Christian went on to win the match with help from Nexus. On December 2nd Smackdown, Nexus was granted a #1 Contenders match after he defeated U Think U Know Me. At the TLC ppv, Nexus lost to Intercontinental Champion the supreme inferno after he knocked him out with a WMD.After WS was taken over and renamed "WSE" by CM Punk TeamBringIt!, Nexus participated in the HHH UMCW vs HBK AEWF feud, where he sided with Team HHH UMCW, under the influence they would be the victors, how ever, Nexus was the 2nd man to be eliminated, after HBK hit him with a Sweet Chin Music.The RAW after Survivor Series, Nexus defeated Black Mask, then the following Smackdown, he defeated him again. Nexus then defeated “Is Cooking” the next Smackdown. Nexus then suffered an lower bicep, sidlining him for 6-8 weeks. Nexus returned on RAW and defeated The Last Icon, but then lost the following Smackdown to him, Nexus then declared a rematch on Smackdown which he was beat via disqualification after he low blowed Icon after not beating him 4 times with his finisher, and then stormed out the arena. Nexus was then defeated by The Charismatic Enigma on Smackdown, he then participated in a match with Sheamus The Great White Troll against Randy Orton and The Messiah.The following Saturday, Nexus was suspended from WSE for 30 days due to violating the WSE Wellness Policy. 'Return, feud with Lord Alois and departure (December 2011 - February 2012) ' The next Smackdown after Royal Rumble, Phantom attacked Nexus, declaring he had an problem with him, Nexus soon returned the favour by brutally attacking Phantom the next Smackdown, Phantom then announced the next RAW he wanted to end Nexus’ career, Nexus then suggested they had a “career vs. career” match at King of the Ring” 2012, which Nexus lost after Phantom hit him with a WMD. Following this, Nexus indeed retired (kayfabe) and was out of action for about 4 months, in reality, Nexus requested a vacation from WSE for personal reasons.Nexus returned the Smackdown before the Royal Rumble, he defeated Eric Young Never Give Up, possibly indicating his qualification to the Royal Rumble. At the Royal Rumble event, Nexus was eliminated by “CM Punk The Last Stand” in the last 11 people. CM Punk the Last Stand then went on to win the match. Nexus returned the Smackdown before the Royal Rumble, he defeated Eric Young Never Give Up, possibly indicating his qualification to the Royal Rumble. At the Royal Rumble event, Nexus was eliminated by “CM Punk The Last Stand” in the last 11 people. CM Punk the Last Stand then went on to win the match. The next Smackdown after Royal Rumble, Phantom attacked Nexus, declaring he had an problem with him,Nexus soon returned the favour by brutally attacking Phantom the next Smackdown, Phantom then announced the next RAW he wanted to end Nexus’ career, Nexus then suggested they had a “career vs. career” match at King of the Ring” 2012, which Nexus lost after Phantom hit him with a WMD. Following this, Nexus indeed retired (kayfabe) and was out of action for about 4 months (kayfabe). '''Quiet return, teaming with Samir Cerebral Assassin and split (June 2012 - September 2012) On a RAW in April, Nexus was quietly resigned by COP, as a mid carder. Nexus competed in all different matches against all different opponents, such as beating “Best In The World“ and Juan Sato, and losing to the likes of The Prodigal Assassin, Nexus and heel Samir announced they would become a tag team, and were granted a title shot after beating RaZorRamon nWo and Sin Cara nWo, but lost against Phantom and The Ultimate Opportunist, after Nexus was pinned after a Hurricanrana off the top turnbuckle, this angered Samir, saying Nexus was weak, but Nexus proved him wrong after defeating The Ultimate Opportunist the next Smackdown, after Samir had also defeated Phantom, the team were granted another shot, which they lost after Samir was pinned in a role up after 3 minutes, pinned by Phantom. The team disbanded after Nexus walked out on Samir in the tag team match the following night against RaZorRamon nWo and Sin Cara nWo, then on Smackdown, Nexus violently assaulted Samir during one of his matches, ending the tag team. 'Second return, second feud with WWE Champion CM Punk and singles/tag competition (December 2012 - February 2013) ' Nexus returned at Backlash and violently assaulted WWE Champion CM Punk at Backlash during his match with Phantom. He was about to be interviewed by Phantom, on RAW, who Nexus assumed was his ally, but before Nexus could aswer Phantom’s question on Nexus’ return, Phantom hit him with a brutal Lion Heart, in which Nexus rolled out the ring, clutching his chin, in rage and anger, Phantom stating that, that was his thoughts of Nexus’ return. That night, the match was declared, Nexus and Phantom vs. Azz and Hunter, which they lost after Nexus and Phantom were fighting the whole match, which lead to Nexus refusing to accept Phantoms tag, thus leading Hunter to pin him. After the match Nexus left Phantom, laughing. On Nitro the 1st, finishing Nexus’ feud with Azz, Nexus teamed with Kyle to take on Rated R Champion and Awesome One, in which Nexus lost after Rated R Champion hit Nexus with a Spear. Then on the 24th of May, Smackdown, Nexus competed in a match with Pook, with Azz as the special guest referee, which Nexus emerged victorious, after Azz tried consistently to screw Nexus. On 27th of May, RAW, the Nexus competed in a 14 man battle royal for the next spot for the WHC, which Nexus was eliminated in the final 3. Then on Nitro, Nexus was defeated by Christ Xtreme in a #1 Cont spot for the Hardcore Title, after he made Nexus tap out to the Anaconda Vise. On Smackdown the 31st of May, Nexus defeated Riyanindia after the Hyena Bone (Wade Barretts finisher). On Nitro the 1st, finishing Nexus’ feud with Azz, Nexus teamed with Kyle to take on Rated R Champion and Awesome One, in which Nexus lost after Rated R Champion hit Nexus with a Spear. Then on the 24th of May, Smackdown, Nexus competed in a match with Pook, with Azz as the special guest referee, which Nexus emerged victorious, after Azz tried consistently to screw Nexus. On 27 of May, RAW, the Nexus competed in a 14 man battle royal for the next spot for the WHC, which Nexus was eliminated in the final 3. Then on Nitro, Nexus was defeated by Christ Xtreme in a #1 Cont spot for the Hardcore Title, after he made Nexus tap out to the Anaconda Vise. On Smackdown the 31st of May, Nexus defeated Riyanindia. On Nitro the 4th of June, Nexus competed in a Triple Treat Tag Team match against Awesome One and RPS and Legend of Greatness and Wartune where he teamed with AJ Miles, they were defeated after RPS hit Wartune with a running Neckbreaker. On RAW the 10th of June, Nexus competed alongside the locker room against The Ultimate Opportunist, Kane, Alberto Del Rio and Celtic Champion. On the 14th of June, Smackdown, Nexus defeated Cody McAwesome with the Hyena Bone. On the 34th of June Smackdown, Nexus competed in a Hardcore title match triple threat but lost. On Smackdown 28th of June, Nexus interrupted Adams promo on his match at Unforgiven, and they both trash talked eachother, which lead to a brawl between the two backstage. On RAW the 1st of July, Nexus was defeated by Kyle Smith after a 450 Splash. The next Nitro, Nexus and Jason T were defeated by Samir The Cerebral Assassin and Cenation after Jason T was pinned by Samir. At Unforgiven 2012, Nexus competed in a fatal 4 way for the Hardcore Title, which Kyle won after Kyle threw Nexus out the ring and pinned the Broski with a 450 Splash. 'Hardcore title reign, Tag Team title reigns, District 2 and getting fired' On the grand debut of WSE Rising Star Season 1, Raj competes as Nexus's rookie and defeated Alton C, Nexus and Raj then attacked Alton after the match. On WSE RAW September the 2nd Episode, Nexus was defeated by Alberto Del Rio after he was forced to submit to the Armbar. Then the next night on Nitro the 3rd of September Episode, Raj is defeated by Alberto Del Rip as well, the team stated on their twitter accounts that they have their sights set on Alberto Del Rio. On September the 6th Episode of Smackdown, Raj defeated legacy with Nexus at ringside, after a Chokespam-Powerbomb, qualifying him for the Undisputed WSE Title tournoment. After the match, Nexus raises Raj's hand and they both celebrate arrogantly.That later night it was announced that Nexus had suffered from food poisoning, sidelining him for 2-4 weeks, Raj and Nexus were due to compete for the tag Team titles at Cyber Sunday, but couldn't because of Nexus' food poisoning. Nexus and Raj lost their tag titles on an episode of Nitro to Alberto Del Rio and Kyle Smith in a ladder match, they were supposed to cash in their rematch clause at Judgement Day but the Ultimate Opportunist refused and was going to make Nexus defend his Hardcore Title at Judgement Day instead but he was fired with a third suspension. 'NWC, The Vortex, Money In The Bank and NWC Champion (2014 - present) ' Nexus returned at the 2014 NWC Royal Rumble where he entered at number 26 and eliminated his long time friend Dexter Hazard. He was then eliminated by the Rated R Champion. Alberto Del Rio then went on to win the Royal Rumble. On Smackdown, after the Rumble, Nexus challenged and beat Rated R Champion, stating that Rated R Champion took a cheap shot at the Rumble. The next week on Smackdown, Nexus competed in a 6 man battle royal which he successfully won eliminating Rated R Champion last and claiming it was pay back for his "cheap shot" elimination at the Royal Rumble. The battle Royal consisted of the 6 competitors in the Elimination Chamber at Glory Road. At Glory Road, At Glory Round, Nexus eliminated Austin Henderson with a Gold Power but was then eliminated after by WWE Champion CM Punk who went on to be eliminated by The Ultimate Opportunist. After the match, Proxinator, Dexter Hazard, Riyan attacked The Ultimate Opportunust. The nexr Smackdown Nexus claimed it was an injustice how he lost and showed video evidence of him holding The Ultimate Opportunist in the STFU and claiming he tapped out. It is a 50-50 call whether he tapped out or not. Nexus fans believe it to be true whilst The Ultimate Opportunist fans believe it to be false. Nexus and all 3 of his gang members were dismissed for these actions which also included Proxinator and Riyan attacking Smackdown GM Alex Davidson. The innitial punishment resulted in a fine for all 4 members of The Vortex however due to further bad behavior from all 4 members, they were dismissed from Smackdown. They were rehired by RAW GM Heel Wolverine. This brought a very controversial debate in the NWC community and suggested a possible heel turn for Heel Wolverine. However his face status was resumed when he dissed Nexus on RAW. Nexus defeated the returning "The Egnimatic Creature" and The Vortex minus Riyan attacked him after the match. On Smackdown, Nexus, Proxinator and Dexter stood ringside for Riyan in a losing effort to Earl Cox. Due to multiple losses to Camron Moore and Chive Johnson as well as this loss, The Vortex exiled Riyan from The Vortex the next RAW. The Hunter and Harry Kreuzer helped Riyan defend himself but Heel Wolverine came out and announced Proxinator vs Riyan for the Hardcore Championship at Wrestlemania 5. The Vortex made their first Supershow appearence teaming up with Jason T and Lestat to take on the team of he Enigmatic Creature, Harry Kreuzer, At Wrestlemania, Nexus won Money In The Bank. The following night, Nexus sucessfully cashed his briefcase in on The Ultimate Opportunist and became NWC Champion for the first time in his career, his third e-fed World Title. 'In Wrestling' 'Finishing Moves' *''Nex-nap ''(neck-breaker) - 2009-2013 *'''''Hyena Bone (running knee) 2010-2014 *''Gold Power'' (RKO) 2014-present *''Golden Lock'' (Armbar) 2014-present 'Signature Moves' *''Anthony's Mom ''(Green Mist) 2009-2010 *''Spinebuster'' - 2010-present *''Ankle Lock'' - 2009-2011 *''Spear'' - 2009-2013 *''Greek Calvary'' (Chokeslam from the top rope) - 2011-present *''Hyena Power'' (Spear) - 2013-present *''Gold Digger'' (Cross Rhodes) *''Gold Annihilation'' (Hurricanrana to a LeBell Lock) *''Double Suplex ''(with Raj Singh) 'Managers' *'Raj Singh '(2013) 'Entrance Themes' *'Perfection (V2)' by Jim Johnston (2009) *'Smoking Mirrors (V2)' by John Johnston (2009-2010) *'We Are One' by 12 Stones (2010-2013) *'Abraham's Daughter' by Arcade Fire '(2013-2014) *'Fresh Out Da Pen by Ja Rule (2014-present) *'Everything' by Ja Rule (with The Vortex) (2014-present) 'E-fed Achievements' *x2 WSE Tag Team Champion *x1 WSE Hardcore Champion *x3 EFW Tag Team Champion *x1 EFW European Champion *x2 EFW Hardcore Champion *x1 OLW Internet Champion *x2 OLW World Heavyweight Champion *x1 EHW United States Champion *x1 NWC Champion